Festival Holi
by Lilith Kisaragi
Summary: India invita a Prusia a pasar unos días en su casa. Al parecer trama algo divertido, pero el alemán no tiene ni idea de qué puede ser. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que acabaría en medio de aquel colorido festival? Drabble de 1000 palabras. Evidente PruInd


No le hagáis mucho caso a esto. Es un _drabble_ que hice a las dos de la mañana y prácticamente ni releí antes de publicar. Quería desde hacía mucho hacer algo por el festival indio de Holi pero se me pasó totalmente ;_; Así que bueno, con un poco de retraso, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

_Drabble_ de 1000 palabras de Prusia x India con motivo de la festividad Holi.

Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.

**¡Se aceptan críticas/_reviews_/tomatazos!**

* * *

India le había llamado a principio de semana, preguntándole si creía poder estar para el miércoles en su casa. Y, obviamente, él dijo que sí. A fin de cuentas, cualquier cosa era más divertida que ver a su hermano trabajando a destajo entre montañas y montañas de papeles. Bueno, tal vez hubiera dicho que sí aun teniendo algo interesante que hacer simplemente porque era él quien se lo pedía… Pero ese no era el caso. El caso era que, desde que llegó, todo le resultó algo sospechoso. Desde la sonrisilla que no abandonó un solo instante los labios del hindú desde que llegó hasta su reticencia a explicarle por qué le había invitado justamente aquel día. Tan sólo decía "ya lo verás", en aquel tono de voz cantarín y divertido, antes de proceder a cambiar de tema. Fue harto complicado aguantar todo un día sin entender qué tramaba, la verdad.

Cuando la mañana del jueves le levantó, sus ojos brillando con la euforia de un niño el día de Navidad, algo en sus tripas se revolvió, picado por la curiosidad como un gato. En ese momento le resultó raro que le hubiera elegido la ropa que debía ponerse, una simple camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros desgatados, pero, por la manera en la que le miraba, parecía ser parte del plan, así que no preguntó siquiera. Una vez se hubo preparado, le llevó primero a un pequeño puesto, donde les sirvieron una bebida parecida a un batido cuyo sabor catalogaría como mínimo de extraño, pero que le sintió tremendamente bien. Sonriendo tras un dedo puesto en sus labios, le aconsejó no preguntar de qué estaba hecha, antes de guiñar un ojo. Y después le cogió de la mano y, tirando de él, salió corriendo por las calles que, como siempre, estaban repletas de gente.

—Hemos llegado —simplemente dijo, parándose en mitad de una muchedumbre que estaba apelotonada en medio de una amplia plaza.

— ¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¡Si no hay nada! —murmuró el alemán, mirando a todas partes, buscando algún tipo de señal que le dijera qué iba a pasar en aquel sitio. Entonces las manos de India le sujetaron la cabeza, obligándole a mirarle.

—Cierra los ojos —Prusia bufó, definitivamente molesto por aquella orden—. Vamos, confía en mí. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

—De acuerdo, _dammt_… —gruñó mientras le obedecía a regañadientes.

Sólo se podía escuchar el griterío de la multitud y la música que empezaba a sonar. Una de las manos de India cogió una delas suyas, depositando algo en ella antes de cerrarla en un puño.

—Empieza la cuenta atrás —murmuró, divertido, antes de seguirla él junto al resto de la gente— ¡Ya, ábrelos, rápido!

Y justo en ese momento su visión pasó del negro absoluto a una nube de polvo que inundó el cielo de color. Amarillo, rosa, azul, verde, violeta, rojo, naranja… Todo tipo de vibrantes colores llenaban todo, tiñendo el aire, tiñendo la ropa y la piel de la gente. Mirando todo con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido por la extraña belleza en todo aquello, daba vueltas sobre sus talones, tratando de observarlo todo. Estaba tan absorto en observar lo que acontecía a su alrededor que ni siquiera vio cómo un buen puñado de polvos de color eran lanzados hacia él.

— ¡Jaja, ahora tienes el pelo rosa! —se carcajeó el hindú, señalándole con una culpable mano. Entonces el albino cayó en la cuenta de que lo que antes le había dejado en la mano era una bolsa de polvo color amarillo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues pienso ponerte el tuyo del mismo color que Gilbird! —y entonces echó mano de su tinte, lanzándole una buena cantidad en su dirección, aunque él fue más rápido y consiguió esquivarlo.

— ¡Eso será sólo si consigues cogerme! —le sacó la lengua justo antes de salir corriendo. Y salió tras él, a la carrera, tirando una y otra vez aquel polvo amarillo en su dirección, corriendo entre la gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música que ahora sonaba por todas partes en un pilla-pilla casi frenético, sin dejar un solo momento de reír.

Cuando consiguió finalmente cogerle, en un callejón sin salida, lo primero que hizo fue llenarle todo el pelo de tinte hasta dejar el negro cabello irreconociblemente amarillento, ante las quejas y pataleos del mayor, que casi lloraba de la risa. Cuando finalmente acabó aquella divertida tortura, le echó los brazos por los hombros y le atrajo hacia sí, quedándose un buen rato frente a frente, simplemente mirándose entre risillas e intentos de recuperar el aliento.

—Feliz Festival Holi, Gilbert —murmuró sin dejar un momento de sonreír, antes de besarle en aquel desierto callejón, tan cubiertos de todo tipo de colores como estaban.

Y entonces el pruso pensó que tal vez aquella era una de las razones de peso que tenía para amarle como lo hacía. A fin de cuentas, él era tal y como la esencia de aquella fiesta: alegría, gozo, diversión, risa, evasión, baile, música, _vida_. Él había conseguido llenar su monótona vida en blanco y negro de todo tipo de vivos y alegres colores. Llenar su solitario y casi roto corazón de ganas de sentir, de vivir, de probar, de querer. Le mostró un mundo totalmente diferente a su gris y triste pasado, un mundo totalmente nuevo, repleto de colores y alegría de vivir. Le hacía feliz, inmensa y estúpidamente feliz.

Y por eso le quería, joder, tan loca y perdidamente como lo hacía.

—Hey, Ramesh —él le respondió con un simple sonidillo, sin dejar de mirarle a aquellos ojos carmesíes—. El batido que nos tomamos antes… ¿Vas a decirme ya qué llevaba?

— ¿El _bhang_? —el alemán asintió, provocando una carcajada en el otro antes de que respondiera simplemente con un— Marihuana. Pero _shhhhtt_, eso es un secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie… Y menos a tu hermano.

Bueno… Tampoco había que negar lo innegable: que le pusiera así de cachondo también contaba. Y _mucho_.


End file.
